


Tranquillity

by CaramelleCat



Series: Assassination Classroom One-Shots [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Walk, idk dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelleCat/pseuds/CaramelleCat
Summary: A Hayami x Chiba Oneshot





	Tranquillity

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what the hell I just wrote.
> 
> Like the characters are OOC but then again did I even characterise, I kind was just writing description instead uh... characters??
> 
> Yeah I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Request of WisdomPearl on amino haha-

The atmosphere was showered in sunlight and was rinsed with a cool breeze, the weather was finally turning around from it’s treacherously cold, long nights .The trees held a plentiful amount of trees beaming an intense green, that offsets those white and pink delicate, fine and soft petals of flowers, a perfect feast for a bumblebee, a perfect home for an insect.

It’s been seven years, and Chiba and Hayami where still in close contact. The two felt like nothing has changed, maybe it’s because time flew so fast, maybe it is because their experiences tied them into a special bond, in which they would both refuse to cut off at the thought of it.

_Class 3-E was such a unique and exciting adventure for the two, if they went back they would do it all again._

But here they are, content with each others presence, walking past workplaces that reach thousands of metres in the sky paneled with thick, clear glass on each level. They walked past numerous cafés, filled to the brim from college students working hard and retired folks that need a wake up call, the fragrance of baked goods built an apple pie in Chiba’s stomach.They walked past parks, from the ones divine in sight from the numerous plants and flowers to colourful playgrounds, full of active children. They walked past roads, with all sorts of cars from the rich and middle class that zoomed past them. Through the chaos of the city, the two walked in peace, side by side, hearing their shoes scrape the concrete.

Chiba took his time to steal plenty of glances of Hayami in this situation, because he wasn't occupied with anything. The two always scheduled study nights, food or just casual walks but a lot of time Chiba was too occupied thinking about school work. 

But this time, nothing was particularly on his mind. He studied how Hayami's hair, that was no longer tied up into two pigtails when she decided it was petty to have them in pigtails, for the primarily because of her hair being like Irina's. He didn't mind either way, but couldn't help but notice that her hair down flowed nicely with the breeze. Her hair looked silky too, like a cat's pelt, reminded him of that time that Hayami snuggled against that fluffy orange striped cloud of a cat in the pet store. 

Unlike Hayami, Chiba had barely changed in appearance. The only difference was that he was slightly taller. Other than that, his ebony-black bangs still covered his intimidating sharp, yellow eyes. But Hayami wanted it this way. She liked Chiba for how he was, it wouldn't have felt the same if Chiba cut his hair. His presence was comforting in a different way, and that way made Hayami form a strong connection for him. 

Each other's presence is all they need.  
___________________________________________

An hour later, they approached a new stage of silence, a person wasn't in sight. Although, this didn't put the two in discomfort, at all. After all, they both had each other, and that's what mattered. 

This is where the bird chirps came in, singing a melody in their soprano of sounds, an alluring chaos, painting a faint smile on Chiba's face. Hayami seemed to have glance back to see his smile, and returned the smile back, too bad she turned her head back before Chiba could notice. 

The path was punctuated with plants, weeds and stones. Thickets of roses barricaded in between trees so no one would head in that direction. Foam pits of leaves and twigs covered the gaps and edges of the earth’s moor, some with holes from caterpillars eating them. Daffodils greeted them and wished them farewell in the wind, the herb of the sun stood out the most, catching Hayami’s eye. She thought the intensity of the yellow in the marigolds kind of resembled the intensity Chiba’s eyes. They were pretty.

___________________________________________

Hayami walked off the track as they approached the temple, and took a seat next to the river. She stared into her own reflection in the water.

“What now?” Hayami thought as she stared into the water, lacking words to say. _Was there even anything to say?_

Chiba slumped the on the lime grass next to Hayami, gazing at the ripples of water running under the small bridge. The baby-blue sky had faded into this cherry blossom pink, sunset colour. It was quite a pleasant sight. Chiba, dreaming to become an architect studied the temple ahead of them: the curved eaves hanging around the wall, the intel and post support of the large roof, the proportions, although the infrastructure seemed to be influenced from all different periods of time the Heian, Nara and Meiji period. 

_Little did Chiba know he was mumbling under his breath._

He turned to his left, only to meet Hayami’s gaze. The look in her eyes was astounding and tranquilizing. The green lenses, it was almost like he was looking through a window panel, but yet he couldn’t seem to find the boredom in her gaze he was looking for. The two where only a few centimeters apart. 

Before the two stoic sharpshooters knew it, their foreheads were touching, lips were connected. The universe under them fell away. It was slow and sloppy, because it happened in a infinitesimal. But it felt perfect. Hayami wrapped her arms around Chiba’s neck out of instinct, Chiba returned the gesture and laid his arms around her waist. The kiss drained their energy, yet a new sense of life sparked within them.

They pulled back from the kiss, Hayami felt dazed, yet a fire in her head sparked and warmth spreaded across her cheeks, giving into a smile of bliss. It wasn’t a smile of ecstaticism, it was a smile that brought Chiba home, from far away, a smile that brought him to the moments they had in Class 3-E. A smile that that brought back tranquillity from the movement that felt so sudden. 

A smile the pierced through his heart, head and his mouth.

The words finally came out, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hayami mumbled still dazed, leaning back to lie on the grass to look up to the sky.


End file.
